The invention relates to an electrical connector with multiple contacts and a rotating electrical machine bearing such a connector.
The invention relates more particularly to a connector for forming an electrical connection between two subassemblies, the said connector belonging to a connecting device including electrical cables linking together the two connectors each associated with the subassemblies. Such a connector is described in the document FR-A-2 754 650.
Certain devices such as electric motors or electrical generators, for example alternators or alternators/starters, have to be linked electrically to a second device such as a control system mounted in a box called electronics box. Each phase of one of the devices has to be linked to the corresponding phase of the other device. This link can be achieved by direct contact between the corresponding phases of the two devices but, in the general way, it is formed by cables comprising several electrical wires each of which makes it possible to link one phase.
It is thus necessary to form an electrical connection between the end of each wire and the corresponding phase of the device.
One solution consists in placing one end of a wire in contact with the corresponding conducting area of the device and in holding them in contact by a nut-and-bolt fixing. This solution exhibits several drawbacks.
On one hand, it is necessary to form as many fixings as there are electrical connections to be formed, which entails a substantial cost given that the number of pieces, as well as the fitting times are multiplied by the number of connections to be formed. Moreover, the contacts are formed by simple pressure between the conducting regions of the device and of the cable and they are then subjected to vibration as well as to external conditions which increases the risk of corrosion and of deterioration of the electrical contact.
The French patent No 96.12609, published under number FR-A-2 754 650 (U.S. Pat. No. 5,924,897) proposes an electrical connection which makes it possible, at a single fixing point, to provide a plurality of electrical contacts between two electrical devices. The electrical connection proposed also ensures sufficient leaktightness to protect the electrical contacts against corrosion.
The electrical connecting element is composed of two parts, male and female, each including at least two conducting elements each corresponding to one electrical phase. These two parts are brought into contact by a single means, such as a nut-and-bolt fixing, which makes it possible to clamp the male part against the female part.
Care may be taken to provide elastically deformable means in order to ensure a good contact between the electrically conducting elements and a good distribution of the pressures as described in the document FR 0010737 published on Mar. 3, 2001 (after the date of priority of the present application) under the number FRA-2 799 053.
This solution gives satisfaction but leads to additional elastically deformable means being provided within the first subassembly, as well as first conducting elements in the shape of studs, guided and movable in translation.
The object of the present invention is to simplify the first subassembly of the connector while having a connector of great reliability.
According to the invention, a connector for forming an electrical connection between, on the one hand, a first subassembly comprising at least two first electrically conducting elements each comprising a first bearing surface and, on the other hand, a second subassembly comprising at least two second electrically conducting elements each comprising a second bearing surface, in which the first bearing surfaces are intended to come into electrical contact with the second bearing surfaces via one of their face [sic] and into abutment with a pressure area belonging to the first subassembly via their other face, while the other face of the second bearing surfaces is intended to come into abutment with a reaction area belonging to a support which the second subassembly includes for fixing the second elements, and in which assembling means act between the pressure area and the reaction area so as to clamp between them the first and the second bearing surfaces and to exert a contact pressure on the said bearing surfaces, is characterised in that the first subassembly includes a casing for positioning and flexible mounting of the first electrically conducting elements, and in that the casing, on the one hand, carries the pressure area and, on the other hand, opposite the pressure area, includes an orifice for allowing movement of the first bearing surfaces.
According to the invention, a rotating electric machine including a rear bearing is characterised in that the second subassembly of the connector is carried by the rear bearing.
By virtue of the invention, especially of the flexible fitting of the first electrically conducting elements, it is possible to dispense with the additional elastically deformable means of the first subassembly while having reliable contacts between the first and second corresponding conducting elements, a reduced number of pieces and a simple casing.
The defects in flatness can be taken up, at least in large measure, such that the contact area between the corresponding electrically conducting elements is large and that the risks of overheating of the connector are reduced.
The link between the cables and the first conducting elements is simple.
In one embodiment, the casing is characterised in that it is delimited, on one hand, by a box for positioning of the first elements and, on the other hand, by a pressure cover comprising the pressure area, and in that the box, opposite the pressure area, includes an orifice for allowing movement of the first bearing surfaces.
In another embodiment, the pressure area is affixed onto the casing complete with the orifice in order to allow movement of the first bearing surfaces.
The pressure area is, for example, attached leaktightly by clipping, bonding, ultrasonic welding, mirror welding, laser welding, etc, onto the casing. The casing is advantageously obtained by the technique of overmoulding on the first electrically conducting elements, which are thus positioned. Needless to say, the first bearing surfaces are open to view in the region of the orifice of the casing in order to be able to deflect.
The first electrically conducting elements extend perpendicularly to the axis of assembling and, in one embodiment, are in the form of metal strips, especially in the form of tabs, shaped at the rear to form terminations for connection to the electrical cables in such a way that the solution is simple, economical and reliable.
In one embodiment, three first and second electrically conducting elements are provided.
This arrangement makes it possible to form large-area contacts allowing a high-strength current to pass while having a good distribution of the pressures.
Advantageously, the box and pressure cover are partitioned so as to separate and electrically isolate the first conducting elements.
The box includes positioning means, such as projections, for the first conducting elements.
This box serves as a receptacle for these first conducting elements before it is closed by the pressure cover in such a way that it is advantageously less rigid than the cover and is made of a material which is more economical than it.
The box is advantageously ribbed in order to increase its strength, and the same goes for the cover, which advantageously features means for preventing the first conducting elements rising up. Thus the bending of the first electrically conducting elements is controlled.
Advantageously, for reducing the bulk, means of rotational blocking of the first subassembly are installed thanks to spaces circumferentially separating the first and second contact surfaces. These means include separating partitions arising from the reaction area. These partitions thus have a double function of stiffening of the reaction area and of electrical insulation of the second bearing surfaces.